Catch me if you can
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Tout avait merdé. Il se retrouvait là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, face à sa supérieure dont il n'avait aucune idée des chances de survies, plus seul que jamais. Et alors que le médecin parlait des 24h décisives pour son état, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis plusieurs mois : sa grossesse, Q, ses mensonges... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Oui je suis encore en vie mais entre la fin de mon premier cycle d'études, mes examens, ma famille et le reste, je n'ai plus eu le temps d'écrire depuis des mois... Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'espère que ça va changer, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous publie une nouvelle fiction qui m'est passée par la tête alors que je regardais Skyfall pour la vingtième fois...**_

 _ **Elle sera surtout constituée d'analepses, mais elle ne sera pas vraiment centrée sur le dernier James Bond - à savoir Skyfall. Je me servirais des repères pour la chronologie mais sinon ce sera surtout une histoire autour des personnages... Bref c'est un peu fouillis à expliquer donc le plus simple sera de lire (oui je sais c'est du chantage mais bon).**_

 _ **Trèves de bavardages, je vous mets tout de suite le prologue qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**_

* * *

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle faisait face à cet homme, ce tueur à gage, qui avait déjà décimé la moitié de son bureau d'enquête. Elle sentait le regard des derniers hommes de son équipe dans son dos. Blessés, elle était leur dernier rempart face à une mort atroce. Penchée vers l'avant, le dos courbé, elle ne pouvait empêcher une grimace de déformer ses traits, son bras droit pendant le long de son corps, transpercé d'une balle.

\- A quoi bon continuer, vous êtes finie !

Elle ne répondit pas, luttant contre son envie de baisser les yeux en déglutissant nerveusement : si elle détournait les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, c'en était terminé pour elle, et ça, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Lentement, elle passa sa main sur son ventre, très légèrement rebondi : peut-être aurait-elle quand même du pardonner à Benjamin… Non, à Q.

\- Inspecteur !

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, toisant son adversaire. Voilà presque deux mois que son service le traquait, deux mois qu'il leur échappait en laissant la voie derrière lui jonchée de cadavres. Même l'Affaire Silva qui avait fait trembler l'Angleterre et le MI6 trois mois plus tôt avait moins choqué la population.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à mourir ?

Esquissant un faible sourire, elle glissa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, les rabattants vers l'arrière avant de lever son bras blessé, qui tenait toujours son arme. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol mais son bras ne trembla pas.

\- Je devrais vous retourner la question.

\- Vous êtes blessée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de vous tuer si je m'y vois contrainte.

\- Allons, que dirait votre cher Benjamin s'il l'apprenait ?

A l'entente du nom de l'homme, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être troublée. Comment en avait-il entendu parler, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Ce fut une détonation qui la ramena à la réalité. Un de ses hommes cria son nom et elle se tendit un peu plus en sentant un mince filet de sang couler de sa tempe que la balle avait effleurée.

\- Oh, ainsi vous pensez toujours à lui ?

 _\- This is none of your concern_.

\- De l'anglais ? Vous aurais-je donc offense pour que vous en oubliiez votre tenue légendaire ?

Elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre à la provocation de l'homme. Si elle cédait, c'était la fin de tout, et elle le savait parfaitement. Tremblant légèrement, elle expira longuement avant d'ajuster sa trajectoire de tir.

\- Pour la dernière fois, rendez-vous. Si vous persistez, je ne garantis aucunement votre survie.

L'homme sourit à ces mots, carnassier, reculant lentement vers la voiture garée un peu plus loin. D'un claquement de langue, elle l'intima à s'immobiliser, se rapprochant à son tour. Malgré le projectile encore fiché dans ses chairs et la brûlure que le moindre mouvement occasionnait, elle garda la main levée.

\- Pour la dernière fois, rends-toi.

Cette fois, le tueur ne répondit pas mais baissa légèrement son arme. Presque aussitôt, elle s'approcha alors que ses hommes entouraient le périmètre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, elle entendit le cran de sureté sauter. Alors elle s'écarta légèrement de la trajectoire, et deux coups de feu s'élevèrent à l'unisson. Une grimace déforma le visage de l'homme alors qu'il baissait la tête vers sa chemise qui se teintait lentement de rouge au niveau du cœur. Comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait, il releva la tête et la fixa avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Aussitôt, le reste de l'équipe s'approcha et son Sergent s'accroupit pour prendre le pouls sur la jugulaire. Ne percevant rien, il secoua négativement la tête en relevant la tête vers sa supérieure.

\- C'est terminé, chef.

\- Bon travail, Dean. Vous autres, appelez la morgue pour qu'ils viennent chercher le corps. Toi, tu m'accompagnes voir l'Inspecteur Chef, d'accord ?

Sans se faire prier, le blond s'approcha d'elle, se glissant sur le siège du conducteur dans la voiture. Silencieusement, la jeune femme prit place à côté de lui, mettant sa ceinture tranquillement.

\- Vous savez que vous nous avez fichu la trouille ?

\- Tu devrais aller te faire soigner cette jambe, tu salis l'intérieur de ma bagnole.

L'homme éclata presque de rire à ces mots, arrachant un faible sourire à sa supérieure. En effet, deux balles avaient perforées sa cuisse, le ralentissant considérablement sans pour autant l'immobiliser complètement. Rompu depuis des années à la douleur grâce à la boxe, il n'avait eu aucun mal à la surmonter en s'asseyant derrière le volant.

\- Je vous retourne le conseil, chef.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre l'éternelle réplique « J'm'appelle Ahri, pas chef, crétin ! », ce fut un silence désagréable qui lui répondit. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'elle dormait.

\- Chef ?

Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule quand son regard fut attiré par une tâche sombre sur la ceinture. Inquiet, elle se pencha, l'écartant doucement, dévoilant une plaie assez importante dans son ventre. Aussitôt, il paniqua.

\- Bordel, chef ! Chef !

Il la secoua, sans succès, alors que des coups de klaxons s'élevaient derrière lui. Posant une main sur son front, il utilisa l'autre pour la secouer dans l'espoir de la réveiller : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était blessée ?

\- Ahri ! J't'en supplie, réveille-toi !

Mais il n'y eut rien à faire, elle resta obstinément silencieuse. Alors il brancha le gyrophare et démarra dans un crissement de pneus, effectuant un demi-tour au beau milieu de la circulation pour se diriger vers l'hôpital Saint Barth qui était le plus proche.

\- Bordel, boss, tenez bon !

Quand les collègues de Dean arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils trouvèrent le Sergent assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente, dans un habit vert de malade dont la jambe droit était relevée pour laisser apparaître les bandages de sa cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda une jeune femme aux dreadlocks blondes.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle était blessée mais elle a rien dit… Ça fait trois heures qu'ils l'ont emmenée au bloc !

\- Mais est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Il fut incapable de répondre, éclatant en sanglots à la place. Ahri était comme une petite sœur pour lui, même si elle était sa supérieure, et la blonde comprit sa souffrance en croisant ses yeux bleus. Doucement, elle l'enlaça, caressant ses cheveux blonds doucement.

\- Calme-toi, Dean.

\- Bordel, mais pourquoi j'ai rien remarqué ? Tu peux me le dire Tia ? Si elle meurt ce sera ma faute…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, les portes du bloc opératoire s'ouvrirent sur un médecin qui s'épongeait le front, retirant ses gants tâchés de sang par la même occasion. Immédiatement, six paires d'yeux inquisiteurs et pleins d'espoir se posèrent sur lui.

\- Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser, elle est momentanément hors de danger mais les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives. Malheureusement, à cause de l'hémorragie interne due au projectile dans son ventre, nous avons été incapables de sauver l'enfant.

Le silence tomba et les policiers échangèrent des regards incrédules. Devant leur manque de réaction, le chirurgien fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire l'erreur de sa vie en confondant les proches des patients.

\- Vous êtes bien là pour la policière ?

\- Oui, mais que voulez-vous dire pour l'enfant ? balbutia Tia, sous le choc.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, passant sa main dans sa nuque. Puis, alors qu'il décidait de leur expliquer, il leur indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre où la jeune femme avait été conduite.

\- Elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois.

Les policiers échangèrent quelques coups d'œil inquiets avant que Dean ne sorte son téléphone pour y chercher un numéro. Finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas l'effacer, contrairement à ce qu'Ahri lui avait demandé lors de l'Affaire Silva. Laissant les autres entrer, il resta derrière la vitre en mettant son téléphone à son oreille. Au bout de six sonneries, on décrocha.

\- Q, Ahri est à l'hôpital.

Il n'y eut qu'une respiration hachée à l'autre bout du fil, puis la tonalité indiquant qu'on venait de raccrocher. Et alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone pour entrer dans la chambre de sa supérieure, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres :

\- Bordel, mais comment on a pu merder autant ?

* * *

 ** _Modifié le 13 avril_**

 _Voilà pour le prologue. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Drame

**_Bonsoir !_**

 _ **Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. Le prologue ayant été légèrement... triste, je vous mets tout de suite en garde que même si cette fiction est classée dans la rubrique "Romance", elle sera aussi très noire et dramatique, donc ne vous attendez pas à des belles histoires d'amour toutes roses et à des personnages parfaits, ce sera loin d'être le cas, même si depuis toujours j'ai un faible pour les happy-ending... Mais bon la fiction étant loin d'être terminée...**_

 _ **Bref, après cette petite mise au point, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Si1verEye** : Je voulais tout d'abord te remercier pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Et je vais m'empresser (Après un moment j'en conviens) de répondre à tes questions._

 _Tout d'abord, tu as raison, beaucoup de personnages ne sont pas canoniques et sortent complètement de mon imagination. Pour les autres questions, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre puisque les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits, ni même encore pensés à vrai dire... Néanmoins, je peux te dire que n'aimant pas forcément beaucoup la période Craig non plus (j'ai encore regardé Casino Royal et Quantum of Solace il y a deux semaines et vraiment je n'accroche pas), à l'exception de Skyfall que j'ai, il est vrai, adoré, je ne me baserai pas outre mesure sur l'histoire. Il n'y aura pas de vraie référence (sinon à une scène précise du film) ni même vraiment d'intégration de mon personnage principal dans l'Affaire Skyfall. J'utilise juste les personnages (Q, Bond et peut-être M ou Silva, à vrai dire ces chapitres n'étant même pas à l'état d'ébauche je ne peux pas vraiment dire encore) que je mêle à une intrigue indépendante._

 _Bref, après ce pavé, je te remercie encore une fois pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et j'espère que l'histoire réussira malgré tout à t'intéresser. Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère ! ;)_

* * *

 **Drame**

Un violent coup de tonnerre fit vibrer la ville de Londres, alors que la pluie se mettait lentement à tomber. En quelques secondes, le bitume clair s'assombrit, et les gens n'ayant pas de parapluie désertèrent les rues. Ce fut justement le moment que choisit une jeune femme pour sortir d'une boutique de robe de mariée avec une de ses amies. En moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, ses vêtements furent imprégnés et elle leva la tête en ricanant légèrement, alors que son amie à son bras tentait de la tirer à nouveau à l'intérieur du magasin qu'elles venaient de quitter.

\- Tu plaisantes, Leïa, je viens d'y passer quatre heures avec toi !

\- Mais il pleut, Ani !

\- Comme quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps en Angleterre, _Darling_ … Maintenant, suis-moi, on va retrouver Aidan.

A l'entente du nom de son fiancé, Leïa cessa instantanément de se plaindre et devança presque son amie pour se diriger vers le passage piéton. Amusée, la dénommée Ani la suivit, maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante un « C'est Ahri, crétine », qu'elle avait déjà répété plus d'un million de fois à son entourage. Alors qu'un bus s'arrêtait pour laisser passer le flot de passants, une série de coups de feu s'éleva sur leur droite. Alors que chacun se figeait, Leïa serra la main d'Ahri dans la sienne, lui lançant un regard affolé. Et alors qu'une nouvelle rafale troublait les cris de panique, chacun se baissa pour se protéger des balles.

\- Appelle Aidan et demande-lui de venir.

La blonde lança un regard à son amie au moment où elle rabattait sa capuche sur ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches cerise. Comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle se saisit derechef de son bras, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.

\- Non, Ahri, ne fais pas ça…

Surprise de la voix brusquement suppliante, la brune tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus brillants de larmes retenues. Sentant son cœur se serrer d'appréhension, prête à flancher, elle se dégagea gentiment, ouvrant sa veste en cuir pour se saisir d'un Walker automatique.

\- Mets-toi à l'abri dès que possible et appelle-le.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de tenter de la convaincre de rester – ce qu'elle aurait vite réussi à faire – elle se releva au milieu de la foule qu'une alarme stridente semblait avoir réveillée. Et alors que la population fuyait les abords du grand hôtel qui venait d'être braqué, elle s'en approcha en maudissant mentalement les voleurs : il fallait que cela tombe sur sa journée de congé, et que ce soit un délit qui n'entrait pas dans le panel dont elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper…

\- Bordel, Aidan, pourvu que tu arrives vite, je vais avoir du mal à m'en occuper seule…

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une troisième rafale s'éleva, faisant définitivement fuir le peu de personne encore présent sur les lieux. Se plaquant contre un kiosque à journaux, Ahri grimaça quand le présentoir près de son visage vola en éclats, et malgré son réflexe de tourner la tête, elle sentit un éclat de métal lui entailler la peau de l'arcade à la joue droite. Du coin de l'œil, malgré le sang qui commençait à se mélanger à ses cils et à sa sueur, elle vit un _Bobby_ s'approcher, mais un simple coup de feu suffit à le descendre. Alors que deux personnes s'évanouissaient à la vue du cadavre, elle cria pour empêcher un second de s'avancer à son tour. Mais ce fut trop tard, et il tomba, inanimé sur le sol. Au loin, elle entendit les sirènes de police s'élever et elle remercia Dieu intérieurement de les avoir fait intervenir si vite. Ayant également entendu le vacarme caractéristique des forces de l'ordre, les voleurs se mirent à tirer en tous sens. Se laissant glisser légèrement pour être hors de portée, Ahri essuya le sang de sa tempe avant de se pencher sur sa droite pour tirer : une chance que même hors de son service elle garde son arme chargée…

En trois coups, elle mit un homme à terre, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de recharger, un civil tombant à terre juste devant elle. Rengainant son arme, elle s'approcha et s'accroupit pour prendre le pouls de l'homme, plaçant deux doigts dans sa nuque tout en gardant un œil sur le hall barricadé.

\- Tenez bon, je vais essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

Déjà aux portes de la mort, l'homme la regarda d'un air terrorisé alors qu'elle plaçait une main sur son thorax, appuyant le plus possible un morceau de tissu déchiré sur la plaie, ne tenant pas compte du craquement sinistre des os fragilisés par l'impact.

\- N-ne –me… laissez p-pas…

Sentant la détresse de l'homme, elle lui prit la main, cherchant à le réconforter alors que les sirènes des ambulances se joignaient à celles de la police. Et quand les crissements de pneus caractéristiques des forces armées se firent entendre, elle soupira, baissant la tête en la secouant légèrement. Ses mèches châtain volèrent un instant alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus la main du blessé.

\- Inspecteur !

Elle tourna la tête en reconnaissant la voix d'Aidan, sonSergent, mais au même moment, une explosion retentit. Tournant la tête, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir un nuage de flammes et de fumée s'échapper du hall, avant de sentir une douleur vive à sa tête. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, elle bascula sur le côté, touchant les pavés tâchés de sang au moment où l'homme qu'elle tentait de sauver lâchait ses doigts, mort. Sonnée, ses sens altérés, elle ne se rendit pas compte du moment où les tirs commencèrent, ni de celui où ses paupières se fermèrent.

Ce fut une douleur lancinante à la tête, couplée d'appels désespérés, qui la firent revenir à elle. Grimaçant légèrement, elle papillonna des yeux, avant de réussir à ouvrir ses paupières, couvertes de sang coagulé. Une forme se dessina au-dessus d'elle et elle devina plus qu'elle ne reconnut son Lieutenant. Les sons, encore déformés, lui arrachèrent une grimace et elle leva son bras droit pour frotter ses yeux, réalisant à peine qu'il était couvert d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Ahri…

Surprise de l'entendre utiliser son prénom plutôt que les surnoms débiles qu'il s'amusait à lui attribuer à longueur de journée, elle fronça les sourcils, protégeant ses yeux encore fragiles de la lumières ambiante. Bientôt, un visage larmoyant lui apparut et elle sentit aussitôt son cœur tomber dans son estomac.

\- Aidan ?

Sa voix lui parut déformée et pâteuse mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, l'enlaçant brusquement, presque brutalement pour cacher ses lourds sanglots. Surprise de l'attitude de son second, elle ne mit guère de temps à lui rendre son étreinte : il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave car après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cavalier seul et frôlait ainsi la mort…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- J'ai eu peur de vous avoir perdue vous aussi…

L'utilisation du « vous aussi » la fit tiquer et presque immédiatement elle se dégagea, lui empoignant les épaules avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Incapable de répondre aux milles questions qui flottaient dans les iris de la policière, l'homme se contenta de tourner sa tête vers un sac de plastique qu'elle assimila à ceux que la morgue utilisaient pour transporter les défunts.

\- Aidan ?

Quand il détourna le regard, elle comprit que sa terreur était justifiée. Contractant ses muscles endoloris, ignorant le sang qui affluait vers sa plaie à la tête, elle tenta de se lever, mais n'y arriva qu'avec l'aide d'un des _bobbies_ survivants. Prenant appui sur son bras, elle se dirigea en titubant vers le sang pour y découvrir un visage figé trop connu. Devant cette peau trop pâle maculée de sang et ces yeux bleus emplis de terreur, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et elle chuta lourdement à genoux. Ils s'ouvrirent en entrant en contact avec les pavés mais elle n'en tint pas compte, tendant une main tremblante vers le cadavre.

\- Leïa…

Elle devina la présence d'Aidan dans son dos et elle n'osa pas le regarder quand il posa sa main sur son épaule : avant d'être sa fiancée, elle avait été l'amie d'enfance de la policière.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas veillé sur elle… bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

L'homme ne répondit pas raffermit un peu plus sa prise alors que les doigts glacés de la survivante se posaient sur la veste qu'elle lui avait prêtée le matin même. Dans un hoquet, Ahri appela son amie d'enfance, comme si elle avait encore une chance d'entendre son cœur battre, mais quand les ambulanciers vinrent procéder à la levée du corps et qu'elle fut obligée de la laisser partir, elle se plia en deux et hurla, serrant ses mains sur ses côtes. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Aidan s'agenouilla près d'elle, l'enlaçant avec toute la force dont il était capable aux vues de la situation.

\- T'es pas responsable… Elle est sortie pour aider un enfant, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Et alors que leurs larmes se mêlaient, Ahri se dit que c'était une bien piètre consolation que de la savoir partie ainsi, parce que, dans l'absolu, c'était elle qui l'avait abandonnée pour se fourrer dans ce merdier, alors qu'elle était en jour off, et qu'elle venait chercher une robe de mariée pour la blonde… Finalement, Leïa ne la mettrait jamais.

* * *

 _ **Modifié le 13 avril**_

 **Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review ?**

 **A bientôt pour une nouveau chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Adieux

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Après un bon moment, voici le chapitre 2 ! Je suis navrée de l'attente mais la rentrée en master a été un peu mouvementée (Entre les profs absents, les profs pris à l'IFAO au Caire qui n'ont pas encore de remplaçants et les ennuis administratifs habituels...)... Bref, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pfiou... Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme normal de parution en tous cas._

 _Réponse aux Reviews_

 _Silver, merci encore pour tes reviews. Pour le titre de Commandant, il est vrai que je me base sur les séries policières françaises où les grades sont Lieutenant, Commandant, puis Commissaire Divisionnaire. Il faut que je me renseigne pour les Anglais mais vu que j'ai pas mal de cours pour l'instant, ça risque de rester encore les termes français jusqu'à ce que les cours soient définitivement établis (Mais promis dès que j'ai le temps je corrige et change tout faut juste que je trouve les équivalents anglais). Et juste pour préciser, Ahri est Commandant (dans le sens français) des Forces de police, elle me fait pas partie de l'Armée ni du MI6 contrairement à James Bond (Oui ok c'est un gros spoil vu que c'est un peu plus expliqué dans les chapitres suivants mais bon, c'est toujours ça de dit ^^)._

 _Concernant le "C'est Ahri, crétin", oui ça sera sûrement un Rolling gag même si je ne vais pas le sortir à tous les chapitres ça deviendrait lourd (Même si je reconnais qu'à chaque fois je me la fais à voix haute et je m'amuse toute seule). Pour le revolver c'est bien un Walther PPK c'est moi qui ait confondu. Concernant la vie dure... oui c'est tout à fait ça, je crois que si Ahri me rencontrait en vrai, elle me torturerait ^^''_

 _PS : Mon Bond préféré est je pense Sean Connery Même si je dois reconnaître que Craig est excellent dans Skyfall (Mais c'est le seul sinon je déteste Casino Royal et Quantum of solace). Pour le film c'est toutes catégories Skyfall, puis Opération Tonnerre et Meurs un autre jour (Hale Berry et Brosnan sont super dedans ^^)_

 _Bref, en tous cas, je te remercie de suivre ma fiction et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !_

* * *

 ** _Adieux_**

Le ciel était gris, comme ce fameux jour où Leïa avait perdu la vie. Ce fut la réflexion qu'Ahri se fit quand elle ouvrit les rideaux de son appartement : tout était triste et pluvieux. Lentement, le cœur encore lourd de remords, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle enclencha l'eau. Quand de la buée s'échappa de la cabine, elle y entra, réprimant une petite grimace quand l'eau brûlante mordit sa peau. Et bientôt, alors que les gouttes coulaient sur ses épaules et ses cheveux, elle ferma les paupières, laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues, seules témoins de la douleur intérieure qui étreignait son cœur.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, Leïa…

Ce ne fut que quand l'eau devint froide qu'Ahri se décida à quitter la cabine, s'enroulant dans une serviette éponge pas tout à fait sèche de la veille. Lentement, elle brossa ses cheveux, puis les tressa sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Écartant une mèche folle, elle appliqua deux petits pansements sur la plaie encore visible à sa tempe : celle qui l'avait empêché de voir Leïa se précipiter. Un instant, elle fut tentée de griffer cette marque, comme si le sang pouvait tout expier, mais la sonnerie de son portable l'en empêcha. Sursautant légèrement, revenant à la réalité, elle quitta la salle de bains pour retourner dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et attrapant son portable en même temps.

\- Ahri Turing.

\- Je suis en bas… s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin d'un verre…

Reconnaissant la voix de son Lieutenant, la jeune femme s'empressa de traverser son appartement pour s'exécuter. Quelques minutes tard, après qu'elle ait enfilé un jogging et un débardeur, elle fit entrer son ami. Silencieux, ils se jaugèrent un instant avant qu'il ne l'enlace brutalement, éclatant en sanglots dans son cou. Perdue, la jeune femme répondit à son étreinte, plissant les yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes : elle devait être forte pour lui.

\- Comment je vais faire sans elle ?

Incapable de répondre, elle serra un peu plus ses mains sur la veste en cuir du policier en civil, posant son front contre son épaule en déglutissant difficilement. Ses émotions violentes et contradictoires lui donnaient envie de vomir.

\- Je ne sais pas, Aidan…

Elle le sentit plus qu'elle l'entendit pouffer dédaigneusement à ces mots : comme s'il s'était attendu à une autre réponse de sa part. Comprenant sa douleur mais aussi sa colère, elle s'écarta de lui, se dirigeant vers le bar de la cuisine américaine où elle rangeait ses alcools, lui offrant un regard désolé.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée.

A nouveau, il pouffa en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait, le vidant d'une traite. Elle grimaça en imaginant la brûlure dans sa gorge mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, reposant un peu trop fort le verre sur le plan de travail. Elle l'entendit presque autant qu'elle le vit se fendiller sous la puissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Tu peux me le dire ça ?

Ne se formalisant pas outre mesure du soudain éclat de voix, elle se servit son propre verre avant de ranger la bouteille, passant sa main dans ses mèches désordonnées.

\- Elle venait de choisir sa robe de mariée. On s'apprêtait à aller te retrouver.

Il eut un rire étranglé à ces mots et serra le verre dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Surprise, elle le regarda, captant son regard blessé et fou de rage et de douleur.

\- Pourquoi t'y es allée ? Ahri, merde c'était une civile.

\- C'était mon job, Aidan, tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais été à ma place.

Malgré la tension qu'elle commençait à sentir, elle s'efforçait de garder son calme, serrant à son tour son verre d'alcool dans la main.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissée seule. Merde, t'aurais dû veiller sur elle !

A ces mots, la policière relava la tête, jetant son verre au sol dans un élan de colère. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle empoigna le col de la veste de l'homme. Dans ses yeux, il vit briller une colère et des remords plus grands encore que les siens.

\- Tu crois que je ne me le suis pas assez répété ? C'était ma meilleure amie, une amie d'enfance que j'avais depuis des années, Aidan, et elle est morte parce que je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger ! Crois bien que jamais je ne me le pardonnerai !

Devant l'éclat de voix de sa supérieure hiérarchique et amie, Aidan resta sans voix, sa colère disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée quand il était entré dans l'appartement. Tremblant légèrement, il s'avança jusqu'à Ahri qu'il enlaça doucement, glissant ses doigts dans la tresse qui se défaisait déjà.

\- J'suis désolé.

Bien que Leïa n'ait pas été un membre des forces de l'ordre, contrairement à sa meilleure amie et à son fiancé, chaque membre du bureau d'enquête s'était rendu à son enterrement en tenue officielle, à l'exception d'Ahri. Elle n'avait pas tenu compte du regard furieux du Superintendant du C.I.D qui n'appréciait guère son indépendance, ni de celui plutôt suppliant d'Aidan qui n'avait aucune envie de jouer les intermédiaire en une telle journée. Non, elle s'était présentée devant le prêtre dans un pantalon de toile noir et un débardeur sur lequel elle avait jeté gilet gris dont la capuche couvrait ses cheveux, celui-là même qui avait été partiellement brûlé lors de l'incident qui avait couté la vie à son amie. Tia Hale, la légiste, avait levé les yeux au ciel en la voyant se mettre dans les rangs tandis que le Commissaire faisait son discours, mais Ahri ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué. Non, elle n'avait fait que garder à l'esprit ce que Leïa lui avait dit le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle s'engageait dans les forces de l'ordre.

\- _Surtout, s'il m'arrivait de mourir avant toi, je ne veux pas te voir en uniforme à mon enterrement. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi comme j'ai toujours été : une gamine tarée et exubérante, et je veux te voir, de là, haut, telle que je t'ai toujours connue : excentrique et toi-même, pétillante, même dans la douleur._

C'était la seule fois où elles avaient parlé de cette éventualité, Ahri ayant toujours été persuadée qu'elle périrait avant son amie à cause de sa manie de toujours foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Seulement, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et c'était Leïa qui se trouvait entre ces six planches de bois, dans un trou creusé dans la terre. A cette constatation, elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue, emportant légèrement son eye-liner. Perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, elle entendit à peine le prêtre prendre la relève du Commissaire pour son oraison funèbre. Ce ne fut que quand Aidan s'avança pour jeter sa rose blanche sur le cercueil qu'elle releva la tête. Lentement, quand il se fut écarté, elle s'avança, faisant tomber sa capuche pour dévoiler des cheveux courts, complètement en bataille, fraichement teints aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Et alors qu'elle jetait la rose sur le bois, fixant la photo dans le cadre posé au pied de la croix, elle s'autorisa à pleurer véritablement.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te sauver…

Après le cimetière, toute l'équipe s'était rendue au bureau pour porter un dernier toast en l'honneur de la fiancée d'Aidan. Le Superintendant leur ayant accordé leur journée, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de soutenir l'ancien fiancé de leur mieux. Pour ce faire, ils avaient momentanément transformé les locaux de la criminelle pour rappeler au mieux l'Irlande natale de l'ancien couple. Et quand Aidan passa les portes, il ne sut cacher son émotion, lançant un regard à Ahri qui lui rendit un sourire complice, bien que mélancolique. Enlevant sa veste, elle se servit un verre de whisky avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque doucement, sentant le regard de son ami dans son dos. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que tous ne soient servis, mais quand ce fut le cas, chacun se tourna vers l'Inspecteur Turing, attendant vraisemblablement un discours quelconque qui pourrait les réconforter. Et même si elle s'y était préparée, Ahri sentit ses jambes trembler : elle n'avait jamais aimé parlé, laissant toujours Tia ou Leïa s'en charger, mais là, elle ne pouvait décemment pas y échapper. Alors, la gorge sèche et la main légèrement tremblante, elle se tourna vers ses hommes, ancrant son regard dans celui d'Aidan, avant de commencer, d'une voix bien plus calme qu'elle l'aurait tout d'abord imaginé.

\- Leïa était une fille formidable. Casse-pieds, têtue, emmerdeuse, elle était aussi adorable, compréhensive, aimante et présente pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Et elle avait trouvé en toi, Aidan, le compagnon parfait : tout aussi gentil, borné et chiant qu'elle. Voilà trois jours qu'elle nous a quitté et j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était hier. J'entends encore sa voix, j'attends toujours qu'elle m'appelle pour m'engueuler, et je sais que c'est également ton cas. Que c'est le cas de chacun d'entre vous. Il y a trois jours, nous avons perdu une amie, mais toi tu as perdu une fiancée.

Elle remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder des yeux de son Lieutenant, et celles qui roulaient déjà le long des joues sa légiste. Luttant contre les siennes, elle fut obligée de déglutir avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'ai parlé qu'une seule fois de la mort avec elle, étant persuadée qu'elle serait celle à me survivrait… je ne me suis jamais autant trompée. Mais ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là m'avait bien plus marquée que je l'aurais d'abord pensé. Et si elle ne te connaissait pas à l'époque, Aidan, je sais que cela s'appliquerait aussi à toi. Elle n'a jamais aimé pleurer les gens. Elle a toujours préféré se souvenir d'eux comme ils étaient dans leurs meilleurs moments. Et c'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Et si j'ai failli à mon amie de son vivant, je ne faillirai pas à sa mémoire, et je vivrai en me rappelant de la fille chiante et pleine de vie qu'elle était. Je vivrai pour elle, pour réaliser les rêves que nous avions en commun, et pour que le monde, son monde, garde d'elle le souvenir de la fille éclatant de bonheur qu'elle était.

Puis, parcourant une dernière fois l'assemblée de son regard brillant, elle leva son verre, vite imitée, avant de prononcer d'une voix claire, à l'unisson avec Tia et Aidan :

\- Pour Leïa.

Et alors qu'une clameur s'élevait, elle tourna la tête pour fixer le ciel derrière la fenêtre : c'était une promesse, elle ne faillirait plus à son souvenir.

* * *

 ** _Modifié le 13 avril  
_**

 _Bonjour bonjour ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review... Même une toute petite ^^_

 _Et à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite_ !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Viviane Karoo

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

 _ **Alors tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour ces longs mois d'absence. A vrai dire, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mes études qui m'amènent aujourd'hui à changer complètement de voie, ce qui me convient enfin. De plus, ces soucis personnels et les récents évènements de Bruxelles m'avaient ôté le goût d'écrire.**_

 _ **Mais aujourd'hui, je suis bel et bien de retour avec une nouvelle formation et de nouvelles résolutions ; dont celle de ne plus vous laisser attendre si longtemps.**_

 _ **Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mes chéris !** _

* * *

Viviane Karoo

Quand Aidan arriva au travail, trois jours après l'enterrement, à six heures du matin, il fut surpris de découvrir sa supérieure, endormie son bureau. Une pince retenait vers l'arrière ses cheveux teints mais quelques mèches tombaient malgré tout en bataille sur son front. La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il sourit en comprenant que les rapports avaient eu raison d'elle. Accrochant sa veste au portemanteau, il se dirigea vers la machine à café, programmant deux tasses corsées pour bien les réveiller : lui non plus ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis la mort de Leïa. Et puis, même si elle n'avait pas reparlé du moment passé chez elle, il regrettait les paroles abjectes qu'il lui avait dites. Une petite sonnerie brève le tira de ses pensées. Se saisissant des deux tasses, il s'approcha du bureau de sa supérieure et tira une chaise devant elle avant de siffler deux fois. Au son aigu et quelque peu désagréable, Ahri grimaça avant de secouer légèrement la tête en se réveillant. Réprimant un bâillement, elle se frotta les yeux pour retirer les restes de sa nuit avant de poser son regard sur l'homme face à elle.

\- Aidan ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question étant donné que tu sembles avoir passé la nuit ici… Café ?

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête en se saisissant de son mug rempli et en but deux longues gorgées, se callant confortablement dans son siège, avant de l'observer avec attention. En l'espace d'une semaine, il avait pris un coup de vieux : ses joues s'étaient creusées, les poches sous ses yeux étaient violacées, et surtout, il ne se rasait plus…

\- Depuis quand t'as pas dormi ?

\- Deux jours.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Une semaine.

Entre eux, les grandes phrases n'avaient jamais été obligatoires, un mot et une intonation leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Parfois, il suffisait simplement d'un regard, au grand désarroi du reste de leur équipe qui souvent, les suivaient sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont il en retournait. Seule Leïa réussissait à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière un sourire, derrière une œillade ou derrière un mot : elle avait toujours été douée pour ça.

\- J'ai pris une chambre.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas demandé ?

\- Besoin d'être seul.

Elle ne protesta pas, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait : elle aussi avait ce besoin de solitude, et pourtant, elle n'avait perdu qu'une amie d'enfance qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Silencieusement, elle but une nouvelle gorgée du liquide noir avant de poser ses yeux sur les dossiers qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à éplucher. Suivant son regard, Aidan s'approcha de quelques pas, s'adossant au bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Rapports de Tia. Tu sais le macchabée d'hier.

Elle le vit chercher dans ses pensées avant d'hausser les épaules et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rappela qu'il ne s'était pas rendu sur la scène de crime, contrairement au reste de l'équipe. S'excusant d'un sourire gêné, elle lui tendit le dossier comportant les photographies du légiste, le laissant les parcourir pour se remettre à niveau. Alors qu'il parcourait les clichés, les autres membres du bureau d'enquête arrivèrent, les saluant tous à leur façon : sifflements, salutation orales, serrements de main ou simplement surnoms affectifs, tout y passait. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait tant cette équipe… Quand tous se furent installés, elle attira leur attention en s'approchant du tableau de plastique sur lequel ils notaient toujours le cheminement de l'enquête.

\- Salut les gars. Cette nuit j'ai reçu le rapport du légiste, quand Aidan aura terminé de lire le dossier, je...

\- C'est bon.

La voix monotone, comme l'interruption, la chagrina légèrement : d'ordinaire, même si voir des cadavres était loin de l'enchanter, il était un peu plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'agir pour retrouver le criminel. Là, tout lui semblait étranger, tout le laissait indifférent. Elle lut la même réflexion dans le regard de ses coéquipiers et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer, se promettant de lui parler en tête-à-tête un peu plus tard dans la journée.

\- Viviane Karoo, Sud-Africaine résidant en Angleterre depuis 1999, 36 ans. D'après les analyses toxicologiques, c'est une dose massive de phosphore qui l'a tuée.

\- Du phosphore ? Comment elle a pu ingérer ça ?

Ahri haussa les épaules pour lui montrer son ignorance : dans le fond, s'ils découvraient comment, ils découvriraient qui et pourquoi, et l'enquête serait bouclée… Lisant ce raisonnement dans les pupilles claires, Aidan esquissa un léger sourire avant de se mordiller la lèvre en détournant le regard, le posant sur une des photos du bureau de sa supérieure, celle la représentant avec Leïa lors d'une de leurs virées shopping à Paris pour leurs anniversaires. Pendant ce temps, ne remarquant pas le visage soudainement renfermé de son adjoint, Ahri s'approcha du tableau pour y accrocher les photos du cadavre et des pièces à conviction qui se trouvaient être très peu nombreuses.

\- Autrement, aucune maladie, aucun sévices sexuel, pas de marque de torture et la victime ne se droguait pas. Il faut donc réussir à déterminer pourquoi, et surtout comment, Viviane a ingéré le phosphore qui l'a tuée. Des questions ?

Il y eut d'abord un petit silence avant qu'un homme dont les cheveux noirs semblaient étrangement bleus sous la lumière ne lèvre la main d'un air légèrement blasé.

\- Marc ?

\- Qui s'est occupé des dépositions des témoins ?

\- Je crois que c'est toi, Théo, non ?

Le dénommé Théo, un grand brun aux yeux verts et au physique carré et sportif fronça les sourcils en se penchant sur son bureau pour chercher ses papiers. Finalement, il trouva les notes sous une tasse de thé – ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ahri – et s'approcha pour lire les témoignages à voix haute : c'était un couple qui avaient trouvé le corps lors d'un jogging matinal dans la forêt.

\- Véronique et Graham Nesbitt, respectivement vingt-six et trente-deux ans, sont partis de chez eux à huit heures quarante hier matin pour leur jogging habituel, à savoir le tour du village où ils habitent et la boucle du lac. C'est au retour qu'ils ont assisté à la mort de Miss Karoo, il devait être environ huit heures d'après leurs dires.

La formulation fit tiquer Aidan : elle n'était pas déjà morte ? Peinant à cacher son trouble, il attira sur lui l'attention d'Ahri qui fronça les sourcils, signe qu'une certaine inquiétude la rongeait : ce n'était guère dans l'habitude de son second de manquer un tel élément dans le rapport… Mais elle ne dit rien, laissant Théo continuer son compte-rendu.

\- Madame Nesbitt a déclaré avoir vu au loin une personne tituber alors qu'un nuage de vapeur vert s'élevait autour d'elle. Elle a d'abord cru à une illusion mais quand le corps est tombé, elle a immédiatement pressé son mari d'appeler une ambulance, s'approchant pour prodiguer les premiers soins à la morte.

\- Les premiers soins ? releva Marc, intrigué.

\- Madame Nesbitt est infirmière. Si elle n'a pas fait le lien avec le phosphore, elle a reconnu les symptômes d'un empoisonnement à cause de la bave aux coins des lèvres bleuies. Cependant, elle n'a rien pu faire, le poison ayant – visiblement – déjà fait son œuvre.

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à écrire les noms au marqueur sur le tableau, les liant entre eux tout en notant quelques horaires par-dessus. Une fois ce travail terminé, l referma son calepin en passant sa main dans sa nuque lentement, comme s'il était gêné d'avoir accaparé leur attention : il n'avait jamais été être mis en avant…

\- L'ambulance est arrivée à neuf heures quinze et a constaté le décès : ils n'ont rien pu faire pour la sauver.

\- Des liens entre le couple et la victime ? interrogea Marc, commençant déjà à taper sur l'ordinateur de son bureau.

\- Aucuns. Il semblerait que Mademoiselle Karoo se soit installée dans le village depuis un mois, cependant, elle n'avait encore tissé de liens avec personnes.

Laissant l'informaticien travailler, Théo posa ses notes sur son bureau pour laisser la place à Ahri qui reprit la parole, non sans avoir remarqué qu'Aidan avait à nouveau décroché de l'exposé qu'ils faisaient – en grande partie pour lui permettre de s'intégrer à l'équipe.

\- Tia a analysé les pièces à conviction, à savoir : une boite de pilules pour le cœur, une bouteille d'eau et un inhalateur, mais n'a trouvé de trace de poison dans aucun de ces produits. Il faut donc établir la façon dont elle a ingéré le phosphore. Dès que les résultats de l'analyse du bol alimentaire seront terminés, Tia nous les enverra. En attendant, on épluche la vie de cette femme : contacts, amis, famille, médecin, santé, habitudes, je veux tout savoir. Puisque nous n'avons ni mobile, ni suspects, sa famille ne semblant pas vivre ici, il faut tenter de reconstruire sa vie.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, chacun s'ébranla pour se mettre au travail. Marc, qui avait déjà commencé entendant à peine la fin du point, se plongea définitivement dans ses recherches informatiques, tandis que Théo et Richard, eux, commençaient à passer des coups de téléphone pour retrouver trace de la famille de la défunte. Voyant son équipe s'activer, Ahri décida de s'approcher de son Lieutenant, le prenant à part.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Et sans protester, sachant déjà ce qu'elle risquait de lui dire, le brun la suivit hors de la cellule, attrapant un paquet de cigarettes sur le bureau de l'accueil en remarquant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie : pour qu'elle ne souhaite pas parler devant l'équipe, ça devait être plus grave qu'il l'avait escompté.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 8 avril**_

Et voilà ce qu'il en est pour le chapitre 3 !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?

La suite ne tardera pas cette fois, c'est promis ! Il faut juste que j'écrive les chapitres manquants mais ça ira plus vite à présent.

Alors à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Mises au point

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Alors comme promis, voici la suite ! Oui, je tiens vraiment à me faire pardonner de mon retard des derniers mois, surtout que j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration pour cette fic qui était jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines à trous ! Vous voyez ces textes à trous qu'on donnait au primaire (Et même au lycée chez certains) et que vous deviez remplir ? Bah... remplacer les phrases par des chapitres et vous avez une idée de ce qu'était Catch me if you can...**_

 _ **Bref ! Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voici le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture à vous !  
**_

* * *

Mises au point

Ahri ne se soucia pas vraiment de savoir si Aidan la suivait ou non alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le patio extérieur où les fumeurs avaient pour habitude de s'isoler lors de leurs pauses nicotine. Ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif – mouvement qui convainquit les rares personnes dehors de rentrer le plus vite possible – elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner pour dévisager avec attention son Sergent qui s'approchait d'une façon faussement nonchalante. Elle reconnut sans peine son abattement à ses épaules voûtées, et sa fatigue aux cernes inhabituelles qui formaient des poches sous ses yeux. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ressente un pincement au cœur, elle ne se laissa pas attendrir : il avait refusé de prendre un congé – pourtant amplement mérité et conseillé par l'Inspecteur chef et même le Superintendant en Chef – pour se donner à fond dans son travail, alors elle attendait de lui, en tant que supérieure et amie, qu'il soit à la hauteur.

\- De quoi tu voulais m'parler ?

Le semblant de détachement qu'il avait tenté de donner à sa voix fit l'effet d'un soufflé sorti trop tôt du four et ne réussit qu'à faire hausser un sourcil narquois et interrogateur à la policière qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'as pas d'idées ?

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en sortant une cigarette du paquet emprunté qu'il alluma grâce à une autre clope laissée sur une pierre. Par habitude, il savait que ce genre d'attitude exaspérait son amie et, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, il avait au fond de lui cette envie de la faire sortir de ses gongs.

\- Aucune.

Alors qu'elle avait décidé de rester calme aux vues de la situation d'Aidan, Ahri sentit ses veines s'enflammer vivement à ces mots. Lentement, elle se pinça l'arête du nez, expirant longuement dans l'espoir de calmer la colère qui grandissait en elle. Quand sa tension fut légèrement redescendue, elle rouvrit les paupières pour rencontrer les yeux bruns, moqueurs, qui la dévisageaient.

\- T'aurais-je poussée à bout ?

Le ton condescendant, plus que la phrase elle-même, eut cette fois raison de la patience de la policière qui décroisa ses bras brusquement pour franchir en deux pas la distance qui les séparait et pour empoigner la veste du brun.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Aidan ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, elle ne cria pas, mais siffla sa phrase si bas qu'il sentit comme un glaçon lui geler l'échine de l'occiput au coccyx. Gêné par la sensation désagréable de picotement qui subsistait, il se secoua légèrement, geste qu'elle prit pour une demande de le lâcher. Hésitant, elle serra légèrement ses doigts avant de finalement le lâcher pour se reculer, mettant entre eux une distance certaine et efficace.

\- En quoi ça t'concerne ?

Le jeu du chat et de la souris. N'étant, déjà au départ, guère joueuse, Ahri se fit la réflexion que s'il s'aventurait sur ce terrain, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de vraiment exploser et à cet instant, rien ne l'arrêterait plus.

\- Fais attention, Aidan, ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

Il sentit la menace sous-jacente dans la voix glacée, bien plus grave et rauque que de coutume, pourtant, il n'en tint pas compte, décidant de tirer le diable par la queue. Ignorant les yeux clairs qui le suppliaient presque de s'arrêter là pour ne pas déclencher de catastrophes plus grandes que lui, il s'approcha pour cracher sa fumée au visage renfermé de la policière.

\- Et toi alors ? Ne l'as-tu pas déjà poussé trop loin ?

Il vit l'incompréhension passer dans les pupilles alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, ouvrant puis refermant sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, passant sa main dans sa nuque en se mordillant la lèvre de mécontentement : il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aimait pas mettre en avant sa qualité de chef dans les décisions et c'était exactement ce qu'il l'avait poussée à faire.

\- Écoute, tu as décidé de rester au boulot malgré ce qui s'est passé. Ce compte-rendu était pour toi et tu n'as strictement rien écouté, la moindre des politesses serait d'y mettre du tien. Ce n'est pas ta supérieure qui te le demande, Aidan, mais l'amie qui te conseille de montrer un minimum de respect, si pas envers moi, au moins envers tes collègues.

Même si la tirade avait été dite de la façon la plus calme possible, le brun sentit parfaitement le tremblement caractéristique de la colère contenue à grands peines, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau rictus moqueur. Prenant une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette, il se recula, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et lui tourna le dos en recrachant longuement la fumée, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sauter encore quelques liens qui l'empêchaient d'exploser.

\- Ouah, des conseils d'amis ? Ça fait longtemps, ma foi. Et du respect ? Mais qui m'en montre à moi du respect ? Pourtant j'en mériterais, et encore plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de la situation, Aidan, je te rappelle que tout le monde aimait Leïa, elle s'était fait une place dans l'équipe sans être dans la police. Et je te rappelle aussi que c'était ma meilleure amie, alors tu n'as pas le droit de dire de telles choses !

Cette fois, il fut véritablement surpris par l'éclat de voix de sa supérieure qui l'avait coupé dans sa tirade. Bridant sa curiosité qui l'enjoignait à faire volteface vivement pour dévisager le visage de son amie déformé par la colère, il ne fit que pivoter la tête pour la toiser avec mépris, ne voyant vraiment pas, cette fois, la tristesse passer dans les pupilles de son amie.

\- Chacun, dans la cellule d'enquête, comprend ce que tu ressens. Néanmoins, ça ne te donne absolument pas le droit de te croire plus important qu'eux. Tu as voulu venir travailler plutôt que de prendre les congés que nos supérieurs t'avaient conseillé de prendre, alors à présent, il faut assumer. Si on peut tous accepter que tu sois à cran, il est hors de question que j'accepte de tels propos envers eux, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Contrarié par la tournure des évènements qui ne tournait pas à son avantage, Aidan jeta sa cigarette au sol, ne prenant même pas le temps de l'écraser, et se retourna pour faire face à sa supérieure. Son visage était déformé par la colère, si bien qu'elle ne se sentit guère à l'aise ou en sécurité quand il se rapprocha d'elle en deux pas. Pourtant, elle resta sur ses positions, cachant son trouble à la perfection, cillant à peine quand il empoigna le col de sa veste en cuir. Et, dans un coin de sa tête, il l'admira.

\- C'est toi qui me parle d'assumer ? Alors que tu n'assumes même pas ta part de responsabilité dans le meurtre de Leïa ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Mentalement, elle soupira en se disant « Nous y voilà », sentant qu'enfin il abordait le fond du problème. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de redouter les paroles qui allaient être prononcées, parce que dans le fond, elle savait à quel point la douleur pouvait faire perdre la tête.

\- C'est toi qui l'as tuée, Turing. Toi et ta putain d'irresponsabilité ! Si tu étais restée près d'elle, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et elle serait encore à mes côtés. On serait mariés à l'heure qu'il est et tout irait pour le mieux. Mais il a fallu que tu fasses ton héro, que tu l'abandonnes au milieu de la foule pour aller essayer de prouver Dieu seul sait quoi ! Et à quoi ça a servi ? Tu n'es même pas morte à sa place ! Toi, t'es là, alors que tu t'es pris une putain de balle dans la tête, et elle, elle est en train de pourrir au fond d'un trou !

Aidan ne comprit véritablement le sens de ses mots qu'à l'instant où ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour tomber au compte-goutte sur le cuir qui couvrait ses bras. Dans sa colère, il s'était saisi de la gorge de sa supérieure, la serrant en la plaquant contre le tronc d'un des arbres présents. Bien que suffoquant légèrement, elle ne s'était pas débattue, restant calme en le dévisageant. Ce furent deux membres du Département d'Investigation Criminelle (C.I.D.) qui le firent lâcher prise, l'éloignant de leur supérieure qui se plia immédiatement en deux, prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui raviva sa douleur à la tête. Alors que Théo s'approchait pour l'examiner, elle releva la tête, fixant son Sergent avec tristesse et résignation, refusant l'aide de l'autre d'un simple mouvement de la main. Se massant la gorge, elle s'approcha et le dépassa sans un mot, attitude qui le fit baisser la tête. Mais sur le seul du patio, elle se retourna, indiquant aux autres personnes présentes de partir devant, fixant ses prunelles claires sur son ami.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, Aidan. J'aimais Leïa comma ma sœur, et chaque jour, je me demande comment j'ai pu l'abandonner et la laisser mourir. Je n'ai pas joué au héros, j'ai fait mon job, comme elle a fait, malheureusement, le sien. Et chaque matin je me réveille en regrettant que les rôles n'aient pas été échangés. Alors si, je sais exactement quelle est ma part de responsabilité dans ce drame, et ce n'est pas à toi de me le rappeler. Maintenant, et c'est L'Inspecteur qui parle et non plus l'amie, soit tu te remets au travail en faisant la tête basse, sans te faire remarquer, soit tu dégages. Je ne me répèterai pas, mais quelle que soit ta décision, je veux que tu t'y tiennes, et que tu sois digne de l'insigne que tu portes.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva seul dans le patio, les joues baignées de larmes et le cœur serré de regrets. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de prendre sa décision : cette fois, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

 ** _Posté le 21 avril 2016.  
_**

 ** _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Je ne vais pas vous cacher que l'histoire met un peu de temps à se mettre en place, mais ça arrive ! Prochaine chapitre, on va commencer à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais en attendant, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis surtout !_**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite._**

 ** _Lyana._**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Rencontre

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. Au programme, des doutes, une rencontre et une petite avancée dans l'histoire, même si l'ensemble reste assez sombre malgré tout. J'espère cependant qu'il va vous plaire._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhite une bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non dans ce chapitre..._**

* * *

 _ **Rencontre**_

La nuit tombait lentement sur Londres. Silencieuse, assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de son Walther, Ahri se remémorait les paroles prononcées par Aidan, deux jours plus tôt.

\- _C'est toi qui me parle d'assumer ? Alors que tu n'assumes même pas ta part de responsabilité dans le meurtre de Leïa ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

Elle secoua la tête à ces mots, secouant ses cheveux arc-en-ciel qu'elle avait frisés. Les mèches volèrent alors qu'elle fermait les paupières. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son arme, la serrant à s'en imprimer légèrement le relief dans la paume. Contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, elle ne se pardonnait pas la mort de sa meilleure amie dont elle se savait en partie responsable. Si elle n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher de se diriger vers ces enfants terrorisés, blessés et glacés par le froid et la terreur, elle aurait néanmoins dû l'emmener lion de tout danger avant d'elle, revenir sur place.

\- _C'est toi qui l'as tuée, Turing. Toi et ta putain d'irresponsabilité ! Si tu étais restée près d'elle, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et elle serait encore à mes côtés. On serait mariés à l'heure qu'il est et tout irait pour le mieux. Mais il a fallu que tu fasses ton héro, que tu l'abandonnes au milieu de la foule pour aller essayer de prouver Dieu seul sait quoi !_

Pourtant elle n'avait jamais cherché à jouer au héros. Non, elle avait agi sans réfléchir, comme le lui dictait son cœur et son sens du devoir. Certes, ça avait été irresponsable puisqu'elle n'était non seulement pas en service, mais en plus, elle ne portait aucune protection : ni gilet pare-balle, ni casque, rien… Cependant, elle avait bêtement cru qu'étant au cœur de l'action, si quelqu'un devait être blessé, ce serait elle… Pas Leïa…

\- _Tu n'es même pas morte à sa place ! Toi, t'es là, alors que tu t'es pris une putain de balle dans la tête, et elle, elle est en train de pourrir au fond d'un trou !_

Oui, c'était injuste. Ahri se le répétait chaque jour depuis le drame. En faisant la même action, l'une avait été blessée, et l'autre était morte. Mais ça aurait dû être l'inverse ! Leïa était infirmière et avait encore la vie devant elle, alors que elle, elle avait non seulement été blessée à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle avait aussi dû tuer des hommes pour sauver la vie de son équipe et d'innocents menacés. Si l'une des deux avait dû mourir, ça aurait dû être elle, alors pourquoi, pourquoi, le destin en avait-il décidé autrement ?

\- _C'est toi qui l'as tuée, Turing._

Alors que la voix d'Aidan s'élevait à nouveau dans sa tête, telle un hurlement de rage et de désespoir, ses doigts pressèrent la détente. En entendant le « clic » caractéristique d'un coup bloqué par le cran de sureté, Ahri sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Son regard se baissa lentement vers sa main pour voir le canon de l'arme dirigé vers elle. Plus secouée qu'elle ne voulut bien l'admettre, elle desserra ses doigts, laissant l'arme tomber et rebondir sur le tapis alors qu'une larme roulait lentement le long de sa joue. A ce rythme, elle allait devenir folle avant la fin de l'année.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, Leïa…

Détournant ses yeux pour les laisser se poser sur la photo de son amie défunte déposée sur la commode devant elle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage : elle lui manquait. Ne plus la voir créait un vide dans sa vie. Ne plus la croiser au bureau lui laissait un sentiment de manque. Ne plus avoir de message faussement incendiaire sur son répondeur quand elle se réveillait le matin la laissait sur sa faim. Ne plus recevoir de frappe gentille à l'arrière de la tête après une mission dangereuse ou une opération suicide la désolait. Tout, du rire aux cris en passant par les larmes et les silences compréhensifs de la défunte, créait un manque dans sa vie. Vide qu'elle n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de comment combler.

Séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main, la policière soupira en se levant. Sur sa table de chevet trônaient encore les deux tickets de la National Gallery qu'elle avait souhaité offrir à son amie qui avait toujours rêvé de faire une visite nocturne du musée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, Leïa…

Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir de nouvelles larmes, la jeune femme attrapa une veste en cuir, fourrant les deux billets dans une poche, avant de mettre des écouteurs sur ses oreilles, montant le volume au son maximum. Enroulant une écharpe autour de son cou, elle ferma sa porte d'un coup de pied. La musique était si forte qu'elle l'empêchait de penser. Profitant de la sensation, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers avant de s'enfuir presque en courant dans la rue : il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cet endroit où tout lui rappelait sa meilleure amie, sinon, elle finirait par en devenir folle. Le vent froid lui glaça presque immédiatement le nez néanmoins, elle apprécia la morsure quelque peu désagréable sur sa peau. Alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, elle rentra dans quelqu'un assez violemment. Surprise, elle bascula en arrière. Son casque tomba de ses oreilles alors qu'elle se frottait légèrement la tête qu'elle avait cognée contre un mur.

\- Désolée, j'vous avais pas vu…

La personne qu'elle avait bousculée grogna en se relevant, époussetant un affreux imperméable sans forme, avant de lui tendre la main doucement pour l'aider à se lever également. Une voix claire aux accents hautains et purement anglais s'éleva alors qu'elle acceptait l'aide et se remettait sur ses pieds.

\- Moi non plus…

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la plus jeune alors qu'elle passait sa main dans sa nuque lentement. Coiffant légèrement ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, le garçon face à elle hésita un instant avant de parler, fixant de façon peu conventionnelle la jeune femme qui ne le remarqua même pas, encore trop perdue dans les bribes de sa conversation avec son meilleur ami quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules en glissant sa main dans sa poche, en sortant deux billets qui avaient, par miracle, échappé à l'averse et à sa chute dans les flaques.

\- Je venais rendre des billets…

\- Pour des nocturnes ? Vous avez réussi à en avoir ? C'est tellement dur…

Sans répondre, elle les tendit à l'homme lentement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en haussant derechef les épaules. Passant sa main dans sa nuque, elle lui fit comprendre de les prendre avant de s'éloigner lentement : de toute façon elle n'aurait pas la force d'y aller seule. Seulement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire trois pas, une main se saisit de la sienne, la retenant doucement, et la voix du brun s'éleva à nouveau, plus douce que précédemment.

\- Pourquoi ne m'accompagneriez-vous pas ? Si déjà vous me donnez un billet sans rien me demander en retour…

Elle pensa d'abord à refuser, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans que le moindre son ne s'en échappe, mais quelque chose la poussa à accepter d'un signe de tête silencieux. Visiblement satisfait, le brun lui donna son bras, reprenant ses allures de parfait gentleman au goût vestimentaire douteux, avant de reprendre sa marche en direction du musée, mettant les billets à l'abri de l'averse dans sa poche.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas assister à votre visite ?

Gardant le silence, elle le dévisagea avec attention pendant quelques instants avant de répondre, détournant le regard pour fixer les marches de la National Gallery qui se rapprochaient. La pluie mouilla son visage en quelques secondes, se mêlant aux larmes qui roulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

\- La personne qui devait m'accompagner est morte par ma faute il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. C'était mon cadeau de mariage pour elle mais je n'avais pas le courage de m'y rendre seule.

Habituée depuis longtemps à déterminer les réactions silencieuses des gens qui l'entouraient sans même les voir, elle n'eut aucun mal à sentir la surprise de son compagnon de fortune, ses muscles se tendant sous la main qu'elle avait passée autour de son bras. Mais elle ne dit rien, serrant un peu plus son poing en grimaçant.

\- Je peux donc considérer ma venue comme une chance pour vous de ne pas passer la soirée seule.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'être surprise et de ne pas réussir à le cacher. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre avant de tourner la tête sur sa gauche pour observer l'homme. Elle découvrit deux yeux clairs en train de la fixer avec attention, et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire en coin qui ornait ses lèvres pincées par un plus léger mais sincère.

\- En effet, je pense qu'on peut dire cela ainsi.

Le sourire en coin se transforma en un sourire plus large qui arracha un léger rire à la jeune femme alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches et se mettaient enfin à l'abri de l'averse. Machinalement, elle retira sa capuche pour essorer ses cheveux arc-en-ciel sous l'œil attentif du plus âgé qui ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dedans, les rabattant vers l'arrière délicatement, alors qu'elle ôtait sa veste détrempée. Surprise par le geste, elle suspendit ses mouvements, l'interrogeant du regard, mais il se contenta de s'éloigner d'un pas en désignant l'entrée d'un geste du menton.

\- Vous venez ? Les visites vont bientôt commencer.

Jetant sa veste sur son épaule, elle le rejoignit en deux enjambées, enfonçant sa main dans la poche de son treillis en se mettant à sa hauteur. Et alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'imposante bâtisse, il parla à nouveau, baissant d'un ton sous les regards courroucés des rares visiteurs.

\- Par ailleurs, je m'appelle Benjamin, mais on me surnomme communément Ben.

Lui souriant cette fois véritablement, sans pour autant réussir à faire disparaître la lueur triste qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, elle lui donna une poignée de main franche en lui répondant sur le même ton, s'attirant également les foudres de ceux qui les entouraient.

\- Ahri Turing.

* * *

 ** _Posté le 04 mai._**

 ** _Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le début n'est ps très joeux, j'en conviens, mais j'ai tenté de montrer la culbabilité qu'on pouvait éprouver lors d'un dueil : les reproches qu'on se fait, même s'ils sont infondés, les actions qui ne suivent ps particulièrement le cours de nos pensées mais qui pourraient avoir des conséquences fâcheuses... Bref, quelque chose d'assez complexe que j'espère avoir retransmis plutôt fidèlement._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !_**

 ** _Lyana._**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Abandon

_**Bonjour tout le monde !  
**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous ? Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre. Moins d'action mais une plongée dans la tête d'Ahri. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :) On se retrouve plus bas.**_

* * *

 **Abandon**

En sortant de chez elle pour aller rendre les billets, Ahri ne s'était pas imaginé passer une bonne soirée. Mais en voyant son compagnon de fortune aller et venir d'un tableau à l'autre, la tirant parfois à suite ou la laissant sur place, un sourire béat sur son visage mais sa silhouette toujours aussi guindée, elle se fit la réflexion que c'était la meilleure soirée qu'elle passait depuis un mois. Légèrement amusée, elle enfonça les mains dans ses poches frissonnant longuement alors que son pull trempé se rappelait à elle, avant de suivre le brun jusqu'à une autre salle, trottinant légèrement derrière lui avec un petit rictus. Elle le retrouva figé devant un tableau de Turner, les lèvres entrouvertes d'admiration. Tranquillement, elle se mit à sa hauteur et pencha sa tête sur côté pour observer l'œuvre à son tour.

\- Ce tableau réveille toujours une profonde mélancolie en moi.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus alors qu'elle contournait le banc devant lequel ils se trouvaient pour s'y asseoir, frictionnant ses bras pour calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

\- _Tempus fugit_ _ **[1]**_ …

L'étonnement du brun à ces mots fut presque palpable et elle tourna la tête pour le dévisager avec une certaine dose d'amusement. Les yeux vert d'eau la fixaient avec intérêt et le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ôtant la veste de son costume pour la déposer sur ses épaules, restant avec un pull moutarde qui arracha un haussement de sourcils discret à la policière.

\- J'espère que cela vous réchauffera.

Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du tableau. Elle avait l'impression de voir les navires bouger à cause du roulis, les flots se brisant sur les coques. Le bois des navires gémit à ses oreilles mais par-dessus le vacarme, quelques mots lui parvinrent, hurlés avec une violence hors du commun qui la troubla : « Tout est de ta faute Turing. C'est toi qui m'as tuée ! ». Quand les gémissements du bois se transformèrent en hurlements de douleurs, elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, apeurée, alors que chacun de ses muscles se tendait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sursauta quand son compagnon posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant disparaître le grincement sinistre du bois malmené durant une tempête de ses oreilles. Clignant à plusieurs reprises des yeux, elle réalisa qu'il s'était déplacé pour s'accroupir devant elle, la fixant avec une certaine inquiétude au fond des prunelles.

\- Ça va ?

Elle déglutit nerveusement avant de passer une main sur son visage en fermant les paupières, secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle sentit à peine les soubresauts de ses muscles qui s'étaient brusquement tétanisés, mais elle mit un petit moment avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Ahri ?

L'emploi de son prénom surprit la jeune femme qui rouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux, son cœur calmant enfin ses battements effrénés. Déglutissant nerveusement, elle s'excusa d'un regard alors qu'il levait la main pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille doucement, effleurant sa peau. Gênée et troublée par l'impression qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt, elle se releva avant de rendre sa veste au brun en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolée, je… il faut que je parte…

Sans attendre, elle s'enfuit en courant, cachant comme elle pouvait les larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler le long de ses joues. Le cœur battant trop vite dans sa cage thoracique, elle ouvrit les portes du musée à la volée, appréciant la morsure glacée du vent et de la pluie sur son visage. Les gouttes se mêlèrent rapidement à celles salées qui ravageaient ses joues mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour l'apprécier, traversant la rue pour se rendre dans une petite ruelle loin de la foule pressée de fuir ce déluge. Déglutissant nerveusement, elle s'arrêta quand son portable sonna, décrochant sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Turing ?

\- Tu m'as tuée, Ahri… C'est ta faute, entièrement ta faute !

Elle manqua de s'étouffer quand la voix s'éleva, lâchant son téléphone alors qu'elle se reculait vivement en se cognant contre le mur. L'appareil tomba au sol, dans une flaque, et elle put voir l'image de Leïa clignoter sur l'écran avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. Terrorisée, elle se laissa glisser au sol, n'arrivant plus à reprendre son souffle, et ses mains allèrent agripper ses cheveux sans même qu'elle s'en rendre compte. Sa vision se troubla quand ses genoux rencontrèrent le bitume détrempé et elle gémit au pincement désagréable dans sa poitrine. Dans un état second, au bord de l'asphyxie, elle entendit vaguement des bruits de pas se précipitant vers elle, mais elle s'effondra avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteinte, roulant sur le dos comme une poupée désarticulée. La pluie tomba sur son visage déformé par la douleur et la tristesse, trempant un peu plus sa tignasse colorée qui s'étalait autour de sa tête comme une auréole. Ses doigts se détendirent légèrement, laissant le sang émanant des plaies faites par ses ongles s'écouler à terre, et elle s'évanouit en murmurant le nom de sa meilleure amie.

Ce fut une bonne odeur de pain grillé, accompagnée d'un miaulement impatient, qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se redresser mais retomba tout aussi vite dans ses draps quand ses muscles lâchèrent sans pouvoir se contracter. Un gémissement lui échappa quand elle roula sur le côté, sa tête la lançant désagréablement. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence en un lieu inconnu, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant sur un homme brun.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Dans la pénombre, elle eut du mal à le reconnaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière du levant. Se laissant retomber sur le dos, elle leva la main en plissant les yeux pour reconnaître l'homme rencontré la veille. Sentant une grande lassitude s'emparer d'elle, elle acquiesça lentement, laissant ses paupières se refermer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le matelas s'affaisser sur sa droite. Tournant sa tête, elle dévisagea l'homme avec attention : ses cheveux bruns, bien que désormais secs, étaient toujours autant en bataille, et d'épaisses lunettes cachaient ses yeux verts dans lesquels elle put lire beaucoup d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, quand elle se redressa lentement pour s'adosser aux oreillers, grimaçant quand elle ressentit un pincement aigu dans sa cage thoracique. Prenant appui sur le drap, elle réitéra son geste jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur de fines bandelettes blanches qui entouraient ses paumes.

\- Je t'ai suivie quand tu es partie hier. Tu semblais avoir vu un fantôme. Et quand j'ai réussi à te rattraper, tu t'es évanouie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tant pour l'explication que pour le tutoiement ou l'avalanche de souvenirs qui s'empara d'elle. Elle se souvint de la voix qui avait résonné à l'autre bout du combiné et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire venir ses larmes à nouveau. Déglutissant nerveusement, elle passa sa main sur ses yeux en se calmant, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone brise le silence. Benjamin le lui tendit avant de détourner le regard quand elle décrocha.

\- Turing.

\- On a un problème.

Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix sèche et agressive d'Aidan. Grimaçant légèrement, elle se redressa, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille en l'enjoignant à continuer.

\- Leïa m'a appelé la nuit dernière.

\- Moi aussi… Aidan, je…

\- La ferme.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'eut même pas la ressource nécessaire pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un éléphant et ses souvenirs la blessaient à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient.

\- J'sais pas c'que t'as fait Turing. Mais tu vas m'le payer.

\- Bordel, Aidan, attends…

Mais son cri tomba dans le vide, l'autre ayant déjà raccroché. Muette de stupeur, Ahri resta immobile sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux colorés, les agrippant fermement pour s'empêcher de hurler sa rage et son impuissance. Lentement, Benjamin s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, hésitant avant de lui prendre les mains pour l'empêcher de se blesser plus gravement.

\- Je crois que tu me dois une explication, non ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Surprise par les mots qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'amateur d'art, Ahri redressa violemment la tête, le fixant d'un regard farouche qui ne l'impressionna nullement : il était habitué aux regards de tueurs avec son nouveau travail. Cependant, ce qui le surprit, ce fut la poigne ferme qui se referma sur son poignet, se raffermissant tandis qu'il la défiait du regard.

\- Je ne retirerai pas mes mots. Alors explique-moi.

Il vit le visage se déformer un peu plus, mélange de rage, de colère, de désespoir et de douleur, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant lourdement. Quand les doigts glissèrent sur les draps, libérant ses poignets, il s'autorisa à se détendre, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux colorés pour les remettre derrière son oreille.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider, même si ce n'est qu'émotionnellement.

Il ne sut dire le moment exact où elle abandonna, mais quand il vit ses épaules trembler, mouvement qu'il avait remarqué avant qu'elle ne fuie la galerie la veille, des larmes plein les yeux, il l'enlaça, la laissant enfouir son visage dans son cou doucement.

* * *

 _ **Posté le mercredi 25 mai 2016.**_

 _ **Alors voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, toutefois, il commence à entrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.**_

 _ **Des avis ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour me dire vos impressions ?**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**_

 _ **[1] Le temps fuit**_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Acceptation

**Hello chers lecteurs !**

 **Je m'excuse du retard de publication mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose qui me sont tombées dessus en même temps ces dernières semaines. Et puis, je dois avouer que ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers jours/semaines n'a pas nécessairement été très propice à l'écriture. Mais je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour vos impressions.**

 **Lyana.**

* * *

 ** _Acceptation_**

Ahri entendait encore la voix de son amie défunte résonner à ses oreilles quand elle passa les portes de la criminelle. Les yeux dans le vague, elle répondit à peine au signe de la main de Théo, se dirigeant vers la machine à café pour s'en prendre un bien corsé. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se grimaça pas quand le liquide la brûla à travers le plastique, s'asseyant sur une chaise haute qui entourait les quelques tables présentes dans la cafétéria, avant de poser son front contre sa paume.

\- _Tu m'as tuée, Ahri… C'est ta faute, entièrement ta faute !_

Elle entendait encore les mots claquer durement à ses oreilles. Laissant sa main glisser sur sa peau, elle se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, luttant contre les larmes. Tout lui avait semblé si réel : la voix était la même, les intonations sonnaient exactement de la même façon qu'au moment où elle était en vie, même les accents énervés et larmoyants étaient identiques. Tout en repensant à l'appel, Ahri sentit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement.

\- Boss ?

Elle sursauta en rouvrant les yeux, prenant quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En voyant le regard inquiet de Marc qui semblait être en train de l'appeler depuis un petit moment, elle renifla légèrement, essuyant ses yeux encore humides, avant de lui faire signe de parler d'un petit sourire forcé. Préférant ne faire aucun commentaire sur l'état de sa supérieure, l'homme commença à farfouiller dans les dossiers qu'il tenait en main.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle et deux mauvaises… Par laquelle je commence ?

Elle haussa les épaules en terminant son café d'une traite, avant de se lever pour jeter le gobelet en plastique dans une corbeille. Puis, lentement, elle se rapprocha du brun qui semblait avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Le visage fermé, légèrement gêné, il lui tendit une lettre adressée à l'administration qui avait déjà été ouverte.

\- C'est Aidan. Il a fait une demande de mutation… Elle a été acceptée, il commence demain dans un autre service.

Ahri accusa le coup mais ne réussit pas à cacher son trouble et sa douleur, se reculant légèrement pour s'adosser au mur en croisant ses bras devant elle. Bien que l'attitude puisse paraître nonchalante, Marc n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'elle s'était positionnée ainsi pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer et pour aucune autre raison. Déglutissant, elle passa sa main sur son visage avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme.

\- Et la bonne ?

\- Ils avaient prévu d'intégrer quelqu'un à notre équipe et le départ d'Aidant tombe à point nommé. Le gendarme Dean Wilson vient d'être affecté au poste de Sergent et il vous attend dans votre bureau pour être mis au courant de l'enquête.

Enregistrant à peine les mots de son ami, la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de prendre le dossier portant le nom du nouveau membre de l'équipe. Cependant, alors qu'elle poussait la porte pour entrer à son bureau, attirant l'attention du blond qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle s'immobilisa tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends… Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de deux mauvaises nouvelles, Marc ?

L'homme esquissa un sourire gêné à ces mots : il aurait préféré qu'elle ne retienne pas cette partie de sa phrase, ce qui leur aurait permis de gagner un peu de temps. Alarmée par l'air inquiet de l'informaticien, elle pivota pour lui faire face, gardant sa main dans l'encadrement de la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

\- Marc ?

\- L'appartement de notre victime… les scellés ont été brisés pendant la nuit, quelqu'un s'y est introduit.

Marc put voir les couloirs quitter le visage d'Ahri alors que sa prise sur le dossier de Dean Wilson se relâchait, laissant les feuilles tomber au sol dans un bruit qui lui sembla assourdissant aux vues du silence qui s'était étendu sur la pièce.

\- Attends, tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?

La voix calme et froide provoqua des sueurs froides à Marc et Théo qui s'était approché, son casque de moto encore à la main. Cependant, il ne fut pas difficile de voir qu'Ahri ne luttait pas contre sa rage, se contentant de les fixer avec un énervement relatif à l'importance de l'évènement. Et quand finalement elle soupira en passant sa main dans sa nuque, ils reculèrent tous d'un pas : s'ils savaient comment réagir face à une Ahri Turing explosive et caractérielle, cette Turing-là, calme, froide et absente leur était totalement inconnue.

\- Prends des hommes avec toi et allez là-bas, je veux un inventaire complet de ce qui a été volé. Je vous rejoins avec Wilson dès que je l'aurais mis au parfum.

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle entra dans son bureau, claquant la porte dans son dos avant de s'y adosser en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour lutter contre les larmes.

Ahri reprit contenance quand un raclement de gorge gêné retentit devant elle. Secouant légèrement ses cheveux colorés, elle se redressa avant de glisser sa main dans sa nuque en cachant sa mine gênée.

\- Désolée, on est un peu sur les nerfs les derniers temps…

Laissant le blond se rasseoir, elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur son bureau, déposant le dossier sur une pile de documents avant de se pencher vers l'arrière pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir une cigarette qu'elle alluma rapidement.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es mon nouveau Sergent ?

Légèrement mal à l'aise face à cette femme plus jeune mais à l'air étrangement instable face à lui, Dean ne put qu'opiner silencieusement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Avant que je t'explique l'affaire en cours, il faut que tu saches quelque chose… On est vraiment soudés ici, on l'a toujours été, même avec l'homme dont tu as le poste aujourd'hui, mais… il y a quelques semaines, sa… ma meilleure amie, qui était aussi sa fiancée, est morte.

Dean acquiesça, sa gêne ayant quitté son visage pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse, signe qu'il écoutait attentivement les informations et qu'il les enregistrait attentivement. Surprise du visage de son nouveau Sergent, Ahri hésita avant de continuer, jetant un coup d'œil aux feuilles qui commençaient à tomber lentement du dossier déposé en équilibre. Ses yeux captèrent un mot qui la fit frissonner tant d'appréhension que de confort : hypermnésie.

\- Leïa était une infirmière consultante occasionnelle à la criminelle. Il y a deux semaines et cinq jours, nous passions la journée ensemble quand il y a eu cette explosion. J'ai fait mon boulot, même si je n'étais pas de service après lui avoir demandé de se mettre à l'abri. Mais j'ai été atteinte à la tête, et elle a été tuée en portant secours à un enfant.

Tandis que les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans trembler ni hésiter, Serah se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à parler de cet évènement sans s'effondrer émotionnellement.

\- - ionnellement.

\- t bien que ce n évènement sans s', mettre à l'e. en équilibre. d'igts. vers l'en cachant sa mine gnte leur étSa mort a été un coup dur pour chacun d'entre nous, mais pour Aidan, ça a été dévastateur. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous à cran en ce moment, surtout que l'affaire qui vient de commencer est loin d'être aisée.

Dean acquiesça en silence, tenant tête à la jeune femme quand elle se recula pour le dévisager tout en croisant ses bras, ses yeux rivés sur lui. Durant quelques secondes qui leur parurent durer des heures, ils se dévisagèrent avant qu'elle n'esquisse un léger sourire en coin.

\- Dean Wilson. J'ai entendu parler de toi, il parait que tu es un excellent élément, tes _capacités_ hors du commun ayant souvent mené à la résolution d'affaires complexes. J'espère que celle dans laquelle tu viens de débarquer ne t'effraiera pas trop et que tu te feras rapidement ta place dans l'équipe. Tu verras, d'ordinaire, on est moins à cran qu'aujourd'hui, ça va prendre un peu de temps mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne mordent pas.

Le blond sourit à ces mots, se levant pour la suivre quand elle enfila sa veste en sortant un dossier d'un des tiroirs pour le lui tendre. Parcourant rapidement les lignes dactylographiées du regard, il la suivit quand elle s'approcha du bureau de Richard, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour le poser près de sa souris.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. J'ai reçu un appel hier soir, je veux que tu me traces mon correspondant. Je veux tout savoir sur lui, y compris l'endroit d'où a émis la puce. Trouve-moi le plus que tu peux. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié à l'enquête, mais quelqu'un s'amuse à faire parler les morts. C'est ce qui a fait péter les plombs à Aidan, et il est hors de question que ça continue.

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer sans chercher à comprendre les paroles sibyllines, se contentant de brancher l'appareil à son ordinateur, laissant sa supérieure partir avec son nouveau Sergent pour rejoindre Marc et Théo qui se trouvaient toujours à l'appartement de Viviane Karoo.

* * *

 ** _Posté le 20 juillet 2016._**

 **Voilà pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre 7. Certes il est court, mais les prochains promettent d'être plus longs ! Il faut parfois quelques transitions entre les chapitres et je préfère développer mes nouveaux personnages au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue au lieu de le faire uniquement en un chapitre. Vous devrez donc attendre un peu avant de découvrir l'ensemble des extra-ordinaires capacités de Dean !**

 **En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review.**

 **A tout bientôt !**

 **Lyana.**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Coups de gueule

**_Bonsoir !_**

 ** _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis navrée d'avoir attendu un mois pour vous le publier...Il y a quelques rebondissements mais je vous laisse les découvrir par vous-même._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Lyana._**

* * *

 _Coups de gueule_

\- Nos équipements ne sont pas assez puissants pour nous permettre de tracer ce signal, chef…

Un grognement s'éleva dans le dos de Théo qui blêmit légèrement en passant sa main dans nuque nerveusement : depuis le départ d'Aidan, sa supérieure était sur les nerfs, et ce malgré l'arrivée de Dean qui était un des meilleurs éléments avec qui ils avaient eu la chance de travailler. Cependant, malgré toute la bonne volonté du bureau d'enquête, ils se retrouvaient bloqués pour faute de mauvais équipement, ce qui était particulièrement rageant.

\- C'est Ahri, bordel je vais finir par me le faire tatouer sur le front !

Derrière son bureau situé à l'autre bout de la pièce, le Sergent pouffa en baissant la tête, peu désireux de se faire remarquer par sa supérieure, mais ce fut sans compter sur Théo qui éclata véritablement de rire en l'appelant pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Ce son suffit à attirer l'attention d'Ahri qui soupira en laissant retomber le dossier qu'elle tentait de lire depuis près de trente minutes sans succès.

\- Bon, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de me dire, on est bloqués, c'est ça ?

L'informaticien passa sa main dans sa nuque avant d'hocher faiblement la tête, mal-à-l'aise : il savait à quel point sa supérieure tenait à cette information, et il détestait la décevoir. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, il ne reçut aucun commentaire piquant. Observant avec un peu plus d'attention l'Inspecteur, il réussit à déceler son sourire triste quand elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Est-ce-que tu connais quelqu'un en dehors de la brigade ?

Théo réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de faire un petit signe négatif de la tête sous l'œil attentif de Dean qui se demandait la raison pour laquelle elle demandait une telle chose. Ne se formalisant pas de son air surpris, la jeune femme se leva avant d'aller fermer la porte de son bureau, tout en prenant un morceau de papier sur lequel elle inscrivit un numéro.

\- Appelle ce gars de ma part, il s'appelle Benjamin et à ce qu'il m'a dit, il est excellent dans son domaine. Demande-lui de tracer ce signal, et, si c'est possible, d'installer le logiciel de traçage sur ton ordinateur portable afin qu'on puisse suivre l'évolution. D'après ce que j'ai vu quand je suis allée chez lui, il possède tout un attirail qui nous serait bien utile.

Incertain de ce que sa supérieure lui demandait, Théo échangea un regard avec Dean avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, prêt à l'interroger, mais elle fut plus rapide, comprenant ses craintes d'un simple regard. Pressant fermement son épaule, elle le rassura d'un sourire avant de se pencher pour attraper le dossier qu'elle étudiait un peu plus tôt, traversant la pièce pour le donner à Dean qui perdit son sourire presque aussitôt.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Appelle-le et dis-lui que c'est extrêmement urgent. Moi, je vais voir l'Inspecteur-Chef histoire de couvrir nos arrières. Dean, épluche-moi ce dossier à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait manquer dans l'appartement de Karoo. Et si jamais quelque chose t'interpelle, tu peux m'interrompre quand tu veux, d'accord ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle attrapa un second dossier qu'elle glissa sous son bras avant de quitter le bureau rapidement en attrapant une cigarette dans son blouson qu'elle alluma en traversant le couloir d'un pas légèrement pressé. Derrière elle, Théo passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte avant d'hausser les épaules et de prendre son téléphone pour quitter les locaux de la criminelle à son tour, laissant Dean tranquille pour ses recherches : dans le cas où le « Big boss », comme ils l'appelaient, ne donnait pas son accord, ils avaient besoin du maximum d'informations exploitables.

Ahri sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil face au flegme de son supérieur qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde concerné par l'enquête en cours, ni par le fait que le manque de moyens dont ils disposaient les empêchait de bien faire leur travail.

\- Pouvez-vous m'assurer que cet appel masqué est lié à votre enquête et non à une question personnelle ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de se lever, d'abattre son poing sur le bureau de l'homme et de lui hurler ce qu'elle pensait de lui, de sa conduite, et de sa façon de gérer le bureau d'enquête. Prenant une respiration profonde, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser n regard de braise sur lui.

\- Il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle puisque Leïa était ma meilleure amie et la fiancée d'Aidan, mais je suis intimement persuadée que cet appel est lié à notre enquête puisque nous avons retrouvé des traces d'enregistrements vocaux de mon amie chez la victime. Analyser cet appel, ainsi que l'endroit d'où il provenait, et de ce fait établir l'identité du corbeau nous permettront certainement d'avancer dans l'enquête sur Viviane Karoo.

Elle retint un sourire victorieux à l'idée d'avoir réussi à sortir toute cette tirade sur un ton calme et respectueux alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : hurler et réduire cet homme arrogant en charpie. Mentalement, elle s'encouragea en se disant que même s'il refusait, elle avait gagné suffisamment de temps pour permettre à Benjamin d'installer le logiciel traceur. Priant silencieusement pour que l'échange se termine rapidement, elle déchanta quand l'homme croisa les mains sur sa bedaine en se raclant la gorge, un sourire suffisant étirant ses lèvres. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit que sa journée était gâchée et qu'elle allait craquer.

\- Je ne peux vous autoriser à faire une telle démarche en me basant sur des suppositions. Il me faut des certitudes.

Cette simple phrase brisa le dernier fil de self-control de la jeune femme qui serra les poings avant de se lever brusquement, ses deux mains frappant si violemment le bureau que le gobelet dans lequel étaient disposés tous les stylos bascula et se déversa sur le sol dans un bruit de cascade. Impressionné par l'aura dangereuse émanant de la policière, l'Inspecteur en Chef se ratatina sur lui-même, n'osant pas, malgré son statut s'interposer et l'interrompre.

\- Si on fait ce boulot, c'est qu'on n'a pas de certitudes mais qu'on les cherche ! Si on était payés pour juger et agir en fonction des certitudes, on serait juges, et encore, même eux n'en ont pas puisque les erreurs judiciaires existent encore ! C'est pour ça que nous, les flics, nous sommes payés ! Pour les éviter et pour récolter les preuves permettant d'accuser ou d'innocenter un suspect. Notre job, c'est d'explorer des « peut-être » pour établir des « certains », pas l'inverse !

La jeune femme se rendit à peine compte du silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur les bureaux alors que sa voix traversait le mur, plus agressive que jamais : elle était à bout de nerfs. Rapetissant de plus belle sur son siège, son supérieur tenta d'intervenir mais elle l'interrompit une nouvelle fois, continuant sur sa lancée avec encore plus de hargne, décidant de vider son sac une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Vous voulez des certitudes ? Je vais vous en donner… Le matériel avec lequel nous bossons est archaïque par rapport à celui des mecs que nous traquons. Vous êtes à la tête de notre service et vous vous cachez derrière votre bureau en envoyant les autres au casse-pipe, sans même vous soucier de l'opinion collectif sur les flics ! Avec vos envies de certitudes, vos craintes ou je ne sais pas quelle autre merde, vous empêcher les enquêteurs de faire convenablement leur travail ! Mais vous vous en foutez, vous êtes bien à l'abri, occupé à vous remplir la panse et à jouer au golf pendant que nous nous crevons le cul à résoudre des meurtres avec les moyens du bord et la presse qui dresse l'opinion publique contre nous !

Quand enfin elle eut vidé son sac, elle sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. La crainte de se faire virer ou d'avoir une sanction ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit alors qu'elle ramassait son dossier pour s'approcher de la porte qu'elle ouvrit encore fortement, la retenant juste avant qu'elle n'aille s'encastrer dans le mur. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau de son supérieur, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Et pour votre gouverne, Inspecteur-Chef, je n'ai pas attendu votre accord pour faire analyser cet appel. Je préfère rendre des comptes à un incompétent patenté plutôt que de risquer de laisser un assassin en liberté par manque de moyens.

Et elle claqua la porte, faisant trembler les vitres alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau d'un pas furieux, remarquant à peine les policiers qui s'écartèrent de son passage comme s'ils avaient peur de s'attirer ses foudres.

Quand elle claqua la porte de son bureau et qu'elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, Ahri sentit toute sa colère disparaître, allant même jusqu'à esquisser un petit sourire soulagé. A son bureau, Dean arqua un sourcil, une moue amusée étirant ses lèvres, avant de se lever et de s'approcher prudemment.

\- J'peux te parler ?

Surprise d'entendre la voix hésitante de son nouveau Sergent, la jeune femme arqua un sourcil en le dévisageant avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin en décalant sa chaise, attirant un tabouret à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Appréciant l'attention, Dean s'assit avant d'étaler les photos de la perquisition ainsi que l'inventaire qui avait été dressé avant et après l'effraction. Attirée par les cercles rouges sur les feuilles, Ahri s'en servit pour savoir quoi chercher sur les photos et elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que l'homme avait découvert.

\- Tout le matériel informatique et d'écoute téléphonique qu'on avait trouvé chez elle a disparu…

Le blond acquiesça, changeant les photos pour montrer le travail qui avait été fait de façon remarquable : si les policiers n'avaient pas fait de photos avant le cambriolage, jamais ils ne se seraient doutés que quelque chose avait été volé. Esquissant une petite moue impressionnée, la jeune femme glissa sa main dans ses cheveux colorés pour les rabattre vers l'arrière avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, pensive.

\- Boss ?

\- Les ordinateurs et tout ce genre de trucs… ils ont des numéros de série non ? Et un moyen de les localiser en cas de perte, je me trompe ?

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Dean pour comprendre où sa supérieure souhaitait en venir et il se pencha pour attraper le téléphone. Cependant, avant qu'il ne compose le numéro, il lui adressa un regard soudainement inquiet, l'observant se replonger dans la lecture d'un autre dossier, les sourcils froncés. Devant son manque de réaction, il se racla la gorge, s'attirant un regard surpris.

\- On a l'autorisation de l'Inspecteur-Chef ? Je veux dire, tout le bureau a entendu votre engueulade alors… Faire un truc interdit n'est t'être pas la meilleure idée…. Si ?

Ahri resta silencieuse quelques secondes à ces mots avant d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé en reculant sa chaise. Dans le couloir, elle vit Théo revenir, suivi, à sa plus grande surprise, de Benjamin qui semblait passablement énervé. Reportant son attention sur son Sergent, elle lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant alors qu'il reposait le téléphone, soudainement mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'agir en opposition avec les ordres de leur supérieur hiérarchique direct.

\- Tu veux attraper ce gars ou pas ?

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, se basant uniquement sur l'étincelle qui fit pétiller ses yeux, elle lui tendit le combiné en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Alors fais-le. Dis-toi qu'en cas d'embrouille, j'serai celle qui prendra toute la responsabilité, alors n'hésite pas.

Théo n'avait pas eu le temps de lui annoncer le résultat de ses recherches et des opérations de Benjamin que ce dernier lui faisait déjà signe de le suivre dans la cour intérieure, passablement énervé. Grimaçant légèrement, elle s'excusa d'un regard auprès de l'informaticien avant de demander à Marc de le mettre au courant de la situation et de la dispute qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Puis, elle s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes pour rejoindre Benjamin qui l'attendait déjà. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'allumer sa clope que déjà il lui sautait à la gorge.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Est-ce-que tu sais ce que je risque en faisant ça ?

Guère impressionnée par l'homme frêle qui s'énervait face à elle, la jeune femme se contenta de le fixer en recrachant un peu de fumée, laissant ses prunelles le suivre alors qu'il gesticulait en traversant la véranda de gauche à droite, effectuant des cercles qui ne tardèrent pas à donner la migraine à Ahri.

\- En plus ton pote ne m'a même pas laissé le choix. Tu sais que c'est interdit de faire ce que j'ai fait ? Et si jamais je me fais choper ? Si jamais le mec n'a rien à voir avec ton hacker et qu'il m'attaque en justice ? Je dirais quoi pour ma défense ? Désolé mais c'était l'idée d'une amie qui est flic ? Ah non, elle n'avait pas de commission et je ne bosse pas pour elle mais je ne savais pas que ça pourrait me porter préjudice, Votre Honneur… Sérieusement, tu y crois ?

Plus amusée que penaude face à la tirade du brun, Ahri finit par détacher son regard de lui pour le poser sur les vitres derrière lesquelles les policiers s'étaient arrêtés pour les fixer avec amusement. Recrachant un peu de fumée, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de leur crier de se remettre au travail car ils avaient tous des choses à faire et que dans le cas contraire, elle se ferait une joie de leur en trouver. Presque aussitôt, les couloirs se vidèrent et elle se retourna pour reporter son attention sur Benjamin qui s'était étrangement tu pour la regarder avec des yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes épaisses.

\- Écoute je suis désolée d'avoir eu à agir de cette façon mais notre matériel est inefficace face à cette technologie de pointe et mon supérieur ne voulait rien entendre. Dans une enquête, chaque heure compte et si l'appel est lié à ce meurtre, il faut que je le sache, est-ce-que tu peux comprendre ça ?

Le geek resta silencieux en la dévisageant, assimilant lentement le fait qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait agi de son propre chef, sans l'accord de ses supérieurs, ce qui, objectivement, n'était pas fait pour arranger ses affaires si le pot aux roses était découvert. Remarquant les rouages de son cerveau qui fonctionnaient à vive allure, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir ennuyé avant de glisser sa main dans sa nuque doucement, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur.

\- Écoute, je sais que ce n'était pas très fairplay de ma part, surtout que j'ai envoyé Théo à ma place, mais c'est ma façon de bosser. Avant, avec Aidan, je n'avais pas de problème parce qu'il était lui-même un sacré geek, mais maintenant qu'il est parti, je dois trouver un plan B. Il se trouve que tu es particulièrement doué avec tout ça, contrairement à moi, et c'est vrai que j'en ai profité, mais je n'avais pas d'autre possibilité si je voulais avancer !

L'homme la dévisagea encore un moment, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur son torse, avant de finalement esquisser un petit sourire amusé en penchant sa tête sur le côté, posant ses yeux clairs sur elle. S'attendant à être une nouvelle fois sermonnée – la prochaine fois, elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de lui redemander un service, même par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses officiers – elle ne remarqua pas la lueur d'amusement brillant au fond des orbes clairs. Aussi fut-elle particulièrement surprise en entendant la voix légèrement moqueuse de Benjamin.

\- T'es vraiment nulle en informatique ?

Surprise du changement de sujet et de ton, la policière le fixa avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte avant d'acquiescer lentement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, penchant sa tête sur le côté en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure doucement. Ce fut le petit sourire moqueur de son nouvel ami qui acheva de lui faire perdre son sérieux. Un rire léger mais contenu lui échappa et bientôt, elle se frappa le front du plat de sa main en riant véritablement, ses yeux plissés brillant légèrement.

\- T'es sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en se rapprochant pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules, se penchant vers elle comme s'il voulait lui avouer un secret au creux de l'oreille. Cependant, au lieu de ça, il ne se gêna pas pour en rajouter une couche, semblant particulièrement apprécier la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui livrer.

\- J'ai retenu ce qui m'intéressait. C'est tout.

Pouffant légèrement, Ahri leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule du brun qui se recula en mimant une vive douleur. Bientôt, au lieu des cris, ce furent des rires qui s'élevèrent de la cour intérieure, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention des policiers qui passèrent la tête dans le couloir pour les observer. Ne se souciant guère des regards braqués sur eux, la policière et le geek finirent par calmer leurs soubresauts pour se lancer une dernière injure au visage, de larges sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

\- Un cours d'informatique demain soir, t'es partante ? Histoire que tu ne me dérange pas dans mon boulot à chaque fois…

Lui serrant la main d'un air faussement solennel, Ahri accepta, avant d'être appelée par Dean dont le sourire banane indiquait qu'il avait trouvé une information. Saluant Benjamin qui retrouverait bien le chemin de la sortie tout seul, elle le salua d'un geste de la main avant de lui dire de passer la prendre le lendemain à dix-neuf heures car sa moto était au garage et que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait le trajet, elle était inconsciente. Et sans véritablement attendre de réponse, elle disparut en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 19 aout 2016.  
**_

 _ **Et voilà pour ce huitième chapitre. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**_

 _ **On se revoit bientôt pour le neuvième chapitre !**_

 _ **Lyana.**_


End file.
